camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Grey21
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the Forum:Luc Evans page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- FloatingInDarkness (Talk) 07:04, December 21, 2012 Hai! :) Welcome to the Wiki! I'm Mika and if you need any help, feel free to ask. Oh, by the way, can I adopt you for this? 07:06, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Naw, it's my job... sweet! Amazing claim, oh my gosh. I'm fangirling over it. XD 14:46, December 21, 2012 (UTC) RP I didn't get much of a chance to welcome you to the wiki earlier on. So.... Welcome to Camp Half-Blood Roleplay Wiki, more commonly known as CHBRPW! I hope you don't mind but I posted on your character, Luc's, page. Friend, where have you been all my life? 06:20, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Chat Im on so we can rpHermione Fleur (talk) 00:36, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Grey :) I posted on the Forest. I thought I'd remind you in case I myself forget about it. Friend, where have you been all my life? 18:21, December 24, 2012 (UTC) just makin sure Not sure if mika told you, but Flynn is on lock down until the 28th, when you hit level 1 Sorry I took so long >.< But anyways, I posted on the coffee shop :) Friend, where have you been all my life? 04:21, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Posted on the Archery Range. :) Friend, where have you been all my life? 06:03, December 26, 2012 (UTC) xmas for xmas I'm going to let you leve up early this time Badge Hey man, just to let you know that ive posted on the beach, just to let you know, okay ttyl. Shisaac (talk) 23:58, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey man just to let you know that i posted on the beach again, i know it was about two days but my computer was not letting me see the comments. Shisaac (talk) 10:01, January 3, 2013 (UTC) reminder Your claim for Alexander was approved, don't forget to make a page for him ^_^ Hey Grey! It's Demi :) I miss talking to you :c Anyways... .' '. .' '. It's only a few minutes till midnight here. Only a few minutes till the 21st of March... ^_^ .' '. .' '. .' Sorry for spamming with the dots by the way :c '. .' '. .' '. 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY GREY!!!!!! ^_^ ' If you're wondering how I knew it's your birthday, you told me long ago in chat.... Gosh, long ago... when was the last time we had a nice chat and rp? Anyways :) Happy happy birthday! I hope you have many more birthdays to come. Come back on chat sometime? I miss having our convos. Happy birthday again!! I hope you'll accept this as my "gift" to you. I may not be able to actually give you one but.... yeah.... it's the thought that counts? :3 Happy Birthday again, Grey! Hope chu enjoy your most special day ^_^